


Loki's Invite

by My2BrownEyes



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Horse would like Loki to join the Evil League of Evil after the god fails to take over Earth. This is the invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Sung to the Bad Horse Chorus

Bad Horse, Bad Horse  
Bad Horse, Bad Horse  
Your destruction of Manhattan was such a lovely sight  
The chaos you brought gave The E.L.E. delight  
The masses were so panicked and quivering with fright  
The flying worms; The alien force  
The potential of its final course

Bad Horse, Bad Horse  
Bad Horse, He’s bad  
The Avengers may have stopped you from reaching your true end  
Your gleeful choice of mischief we all do commend  
Join The Evil League of Evil, and we will be your friends  
We’ll help you plan the fall of Thor  
We’ll be your posse  
Signed: Bad Horse


End file.
